B.A.P - 1004 (Ángel)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''1004 (Ángel)right|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Álbum:' First Sensibility *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Febrero-2014 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización eodironga nareul tteonabeorin cheonsa gateun neo I need you eotteoke saneunji nan moreugesseo niga tteonan ihuro michigesseo Everyday, Everynight jamdo jal ojil anha hollo nama sullonama Cry So I miss you (neol saenggakhae) and I need you (nan Everyday) ajikdo ni moksoriga deullyeo dorawajwo (nan neobakke) nae gyeoteuro (eopdaneun ge) cheonsa gateun neo naega saraganeun iyuneun neoya dasin mot bol geot gata jeongmal jugeul geot gata nareul saranghaejul sarameun neoya eodum sogeseo nareul bichwojwo Look at me now Come to me now (dasi naege dorawa eotteoke saragani nan) Look at me now Come to me now (maeil niga eobsi nan eotteoke saragani nan) niga jeongmal nal tteonal jureun mollatji neon machi cheonsa gatasseo na wae iri motnatji Oh no ijen neon nal oemyeonhago nan neol irheobeorin babo geojigateun kkoraji neo eobsin amugeotdo motaji So I miss you (neol saenggakhae) and I need you (nan Everyday) manggajin nae moseubi chorahae nal anajwo (nan neobakke) nal gamssajwo (eopdaneun ge) cheonsa gateun neo naega saraganeun iyuneun neoya dasin mot bol geot gata jeongmal jugeul geot gata nareul saranghaejul sarameun neoya eodum sogeseo nareul bichwojwo jeongsin nagan deut hae nan meong ttaeryeo everyday niga tteonago nan manggajyeosseo dorawajwo neoppunieosseo eoseo nal guhaejwo meomchwo jebal nae gyeoteseo meoreojijima (tteoreojijima) Never let you go neoreul chatgo sipeo eodiro eodiro eodiro eodiro ga niga inneun geu got A better day A better day A better day cheonsa gateun neo naega saraganeun iyuneun neoya dasin mot bol geot gata jeongmal jugeul geot gata nareul saranghaejul sarameun neoya eodum sogeseo nareul bichwojwo Look at me now Come to me now (dasi naege dorawa eotteoke saragani nan) Look at me now Come to me now (maeil niga eobsi nan eotteoke saragani nan) 'Español' Eres como un ángel, que me ha dejado y se ha ido en alguna parte Te necesito No sé cómo estoy viviendo Después de que me dejaste, me estoy volviendo loco Todos los días, todas las noches Ni siquiera puedo dormir Estoy solo, bebiendo a distancia, lloro Así que te echo de menos (pienso en ti) y yo te necesito (todos los días) Todavía puedo oír tu voz Vuelve a mí (no tengo a nadie) Vuelve a mi lado (pero tú) Eres como un ángel La razón por la que vivo eres tu Yo no creo que pueda verte nunca más, creo que realmente estoy muriendo La persona que amo eres tu Brillas sobre mí en la oscuridad Mírame ahora Ven a mí ahora (Vuelve a mí, ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir?) Mírame ahora Ven a mí ahora (¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti todos los días?) Yo no sabía que realmente me dejarías Eras como un ángel ¿Por qué soy un bueno tal para nada? Oh no, usted se ha apartado de mí Soy un tonto que se ha perdido Soy como un mendigo No puedo hacer nada sin ti Así que te echo de menos (pienso en ti) y yo te necesito (todos los días) Mi yo perdido es tan lamentable Abrázame (no tengo a nadie) Abrázame (pero tú) Eres como un ángel La razón por la que vivo eres tu Yo no creo que pueda verte nunca más, creo que realmente estoy muriendo La persona que ama mi eres tu Brillas sobre mí en la oscuridad Es como que estoy tan fuera de ti Estoy tan en blanco todos los días Después de que te fuiste, me he convertido en ruinas Vuelve a mí, tan solo te tuviera Date prisa y sálvame Detente, por favor no te vayas lejos de mí (no te vayas) Nunca debí dejarte ir Quiero encontrarte ¿Dónde, dónde, dónde voy? A el lugar donde te encuentre Un gran día, un gran día, un gran día Eres como un ángel La razón por la que vivo eres tu Yo no creo que pueda verte nunca más, creo que realmente estoy muriendo La persona que ama mi eres tu Brillas sobre mí en la oscuridad Mírame ahora Ven a mí ahora (Vuelve a mí, ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir?) Mírame ahora Ven a mí ahora (¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti todos los días?) 'Hangul' 어디론가 나를 떠나버린 천사 같은 너 I need you 어떻게 사는지 난 모르겠어 니가 떠난 이후로 미치겠어 Everyday, Everynight 잠도 잘 오질 않아 홀로 남아 술로나마 Cry So I miss you (널 생각해) and I need you (난 Everyday) 아직도 니 목소리가 들려 돌아와줘 (난 너밖에) 내 곁으로 (없다는 게) 천사 같은 너 내가 살아가는 이유는 너야 다신 못 볼 것 같아 정말 죽을 것 같아 나를 사랑해줄 사람은 너야 어둠 속에서 나를 비춰줘 Look at me now Come to me now (다시 내게 돌아와 어떻게 살아가니 난) Look at me now Come to me now (매일 니가 없이 난 어떻게 살아가니 난) 니가 정말 날 떠날 줄은 몰랐지 넌 마치 천사 같았어 나 왜 이리 못났지 Oh no 이? 넌 날 외면하고 난 널 잃어버린 바보 거지같은 꼬라지 너 없인 아무것도 못하지 So I miss you (널 생각해) and I need you (난 Everyday) 망가진 내 모습이 초라해 날 안아줘 (난 너밖에) 날 감싸줘 (없다는 게) 천사 같은 너 내가 살아가는 이유는 너야 다신 못 볼 것 같아 정말 죽을 것 같아 나를 사랑해줄 사람은 너야 어둠 속에서 나를 비춰줘 정신 나간 듯 해 난 멍 때려 everyday 니가 떠나고 난 망가졌어 돌아와줘 너뿐이었어 어서 날 구해줘 멈춰 제발 내 곁에서 멀어지지마 (떨어지지마) Never let you go 너를 찾고 싶어 어디로 어디로 어디로 어디로 가 니가 있는 그 곳 A better day A better day A better day 천사 같은 너 내가 살아가는 이유는 너야 다신 못 볼 것 같아 정말 죽을 것 같아 나를 사랑해줄 사람은 너야 어둠 속에서 나를 비춰줘 Look at me now Come to me now (다시 내게 돌아와 어떻게 살아가니 난) Look at me now Come to me now (매일 니가 없이 난 어떻게 살아가니 난) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop